Define Destiny
by staryskylines221
Summary: What choice did Kagome have but to help the two boys in her dream? The dreams that had been reoccurring night after night. When she finally gets to Hogwarts and finds the two boys she is meant to help right in the middle of trouble how will she fare. Will she be able to help them? Will she fall in love? What is this evil and danger she is facing?


Chapter 1

_There is an unseen life that dreams us. It knows our true direction and destiny. We can trust ourselves more than we realize and we need have no fear of change. ~John O'Donohue_

...

It was the same dream that had plagued her for more than two months that made her shoot up straight in bed this night. Leaving her body covered in a cold sweat and shivering with the force of her sobs. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she thought over the two boys in her dream. One, dressed in a yellow and black uniform with a badger sewed into his shirt pocket and the other dressed in gold and red with a lion sewed onto his shirt. Each night she shed tears for the two boys, one for the loss of his life and the other for the cursed life he was living. This time was the last straw the last dream. She couldn't take it anymore and she wanted nothing more than prevent her nightmare.

Kagome got out of bed mind running over a list of things she needed to pack for her departure. The determination to help those two boys she dreamed about filled her and gave her a fleeting feeling of invincibility. It had been two years since her journey in the Feudal Era came to an end. She had fallen down the well at 15 and finished the Jewel at 17, leaving her with a life experience she was sure no one else had.

Sighing heavily she filled her suit case and large yellow back pack to the brim with anything she thought she made need, who knew how long she would be away this time. There was a knock at her door that caused her to pause in her packing. "Yes?"

"Kagome, your leaving again?" Kagome wasn't surprised to see her mother entering her bedroom. Mama Higurashi had always had a knack for knowing when something was going on with her. It wasn't something she hated, in fact she loved it, and it gave her another reason to love and adore her mother.

"I'm sorry. Those dreams I told you about are getting closer to being a reality, I know it. I can't just let something like this slide." Her voice was filled with guilt and need. Kagome needed her mother to understand that she could not just sit down and watch as someone lost there life. It just wasn't in her to not do anything.

"I understand, dear. I understand but it doesn't mean I like it. I expect you to give me some sign, a letter or maybe a phone call, that your ok during this journey." Kagome smiled brightly at her mother before giving her a large bear hug. "Please, stay safe." Kagome hugged her tighter.

"I will. I promise you." The miko stepped away from her mother, using the palms of her hands to wipe her mother's tears away. "Who else is going to tease my dear little brother?" That got a giggle out of her mother and she was once again so grateful to and for the small woman who gave birth to her.

"Well where are you going this time?"

"Scotland. A school in Scotland I think."Kagome giggled at the face her mother made. "Very different from my last travels this time, huh?"

"Very. How will you be getting there?" Her mother asked her as she helped Kagome lift her yellow back pack and large duffel bag suitcase, slipping things inside her bag that Kagome forgot.

"I have this feeling that the well is going to take me exactly where I need to go." They were now standing in front of the well and Kagome felt the familiar thrum of it's magic pulse in the air around her. The old wooden well glowed a deep blue instead of the violet color she had gotten use to with her travels to the past.

"Here take this." Kagome's mother handed her a large manila envelope. Curious Kagome looked inside and gasped. It was filled with money! Tons of cash! Looking at her mother wearily she asked what it was for and where she got it from.

"Ever since your travels started I began saving up. Kagome you have a great destiny. You were meant to help people and I just want you to be a little bit more prepared for your journey. I'm just glad I can help you this way, sweetheart." Tears sprung into the miko's eyes. Her mother was the best.

"I love you, mama. Tell Grandpa and Souta I love them and I will see them soon." Placing a sweet kiss onto her mother's forehead and glancing once more at the sacred tree in the yard, she jumped into the well. Prepared for whatever would be thrown her way, or so she hoped. The miko smiled as the familiar presence of the well wrapped around her in what seemed like a tender embrace. It had been so long since she had done this thousands of times and yet it still gave her the same thrill.

The trip soon ended and instead of finding herself crawling out of another well, like in the past, she found herself falling and crashing into what felt like a group of people.

"Ouch..." She grumbled, her minding trying to come down from her adrenaline rush. Taking in deep breath she chanced a look around and noticed that she was in what seemed to be the court yard of a huge brick building. Standing up, gripping her bags as she did so, she turned to apologize to the people she had crashed into.

"I'm so sorry..." She trailed off in shock as her storm cloud blue eyes connected with deep emerald. It was him, well one of the boys she had dreamt about, standing right in front of her.

"How in the bloody hell did you do that?!" Breaking out of her trance she glanced over to see a flaming red head with freckles and a girl with bushy sandy brown hair.

"Do what?" Tilting her head unconsciously she raised a brow at them, wondering what they were taking about.

"Aparate! That's what! You can't do that at Hogwarts!" The bushy haired girl yelled at her and Kagome, through her agitation, picked up a British accent from her.

"Look, I really don't know what your talking about. I can explain later but this place, Hogwarts you said, it's a school right?" Trying to get to the bottom of this and place where the hell the well had taken her, she questioned the girl. Frankly the girl was getting on her nerves with the snobby know it all way she was looking at her. It sort of reminded her of the look Eri use to give her when she talked about her boyfriend and their relationship together.

"Yes this is a school. How did you not know that? Better yet how are you even here? Why are you here?" Question after question was thrown at her and she was just about to shout the emerald eye boy talked.

"How about we just take her to Dumbledore?" The miko eyed him, wondering why he was trying to help her, although she was still appreciative. He was of medium sized, a few inches taller than herself and his build was between lanky and semi built, he was obviously still growing. He had a mop of unruly head of dark brown hair and adorning his angular face was a pair of round glasses that had Kagome squealing on the inside. Her dreams had always taken place in the dark and in a graveyard which made it hard to really see things clearly.

"Is that your Head Master? She asked and they nodded their head. "Well lead on." Smiling she waited for the trio of students to move first and when they did she was quick to follow. It was a quiet walk down the long brick hallways of what the girl had called Hogwarts. As they walked the miko's eyes were moving left and right trying to take everything in. There were students in odd fashioned robes and animals roaming about. What freaked her out the most was the fact the paintings were talking and moving. It had startled her so bad that she tripped and fell onto the emerald eyed boy. Now their walk came to an end when they stepped in front of a statue. Curiosity getting the better of her she stepped forward and glaring down at the statue. "Is this object of importance to the entry of your Head Master's office?"

"How did you know that?" The bushy haired girl glared at her with intrusting eyes. Kagome blinked several times before answering her.

"I can feel the magic in this object. It's strong." The girl seemed to be somewhat satisfied with her answer as she nodded her head and whispered something to the stone figure. Kagome felt her eyes widen when a stone staircase appeared where a wall use to be.

"That was awesome." The miko flushed when she heard laughter but shook it off quickly. Once again following the lead of the trio she climbed the stairway and stopped at a large door.

"Enter." An aged weary voiced called and the door swung open on it's own. Stepping through the door way the miko dropped her mouth open in amazement. Hundreds of shelves of books filled the room, some of the books floating through the air as they turned around pillars that stood in the room. A large wooden desk sat next to a window directly across from the entryway. Next to the desk was a bird pedestal and Kagome had to double take at what she saw there. "A phoenix." Not even a second later after she said that the beautiful red and orange bird flew to her and landed on her shoulder, nuzzling her with it's beak affectionately.

"My word. I have never seen Fawkes act in such a manner than again I have never come into contact with one of your kind." The voice stopped her stupor and her deep grey blue eyes connected with old ice blue. Recognizing his words the miko narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know what I am?" Her voice was soft but her words were demanding, She watched the aged old man smile at her. The old wizard rubbed his beard as he thought.

"Just as you sense the magic and pureness of an object so can I sense those things in you. It has nothing to do with my type of magic I have just age and experience." Understanding the old wizard's words she nodded her head. "Harry, Ron and Hermione this girl is more than trust worthy." His smile was wide and his eyes were filled with hope.

"Dumbledore she literally just fell out of the sky!" The girl, Hermione, was gesturing wildly it was clear that she was in a state of shock. Turning to face the girl Kagome smiled softly at her before turning her head to the bearded old wizard.

"Would you like to see my memory?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Hello everyone! I just started another story and I really hope you enjoy this one. I seriously love Kagome's character and enjoy writting about her so much! Thank you to all those who have read my stories and continue to follow me._

_Please remember I don't own anything! _

_I hope that you like this story and review about it._

_Until next time._


End file.
